


Pepper Ann: HS - Arc No. 1 - Station to Station

by Tripp1138Dreamer



Series: Pepper Ann: High School [2]
Category: Pepper Ann
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, Coming of Age, Gen, Hazelnut High School, High School, Literary References & Allusions, Musical References, Other, References to Canon, Struggling Young Writer, Tags May Change, The 2010's, The 2020's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripp1138Dreamer/pseuds/Tripp1138Dreamer
Summary: As Pepper Ann and her friends, Milo and Nicky, along with their other friend, the hyper Brenda, begin their second year of high school after a tough first year, they make contact with a slightly autistic writer, who gets inspiration as he gets used to life in the town of Hazelnut while she finds her true love and learns more about the family than she even realized.Consists of three five-chaptered stories, "New Beginnings," "Circle of Friends," and "Pepper Perfect."
Relationships: Brenda/OC, Milo Kamalani/Gwen Mezzrow, Nicky Little/Stewart Waldinger, Pepper Ann Pearson/Craig Bean
Series: Pepper Ann: High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559416
Comments: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper Ann is the property of Disney, with a dedication to its creator Sue Rose, the main writer and artist, Nahnatchka Khan and Tom Warburton, respectively and the writing staff, such as Scott McGimple, David Hemmingson, Mirith J.S. Calao, Laura McCreary, Matthew Negrete, Mo Rocca, and Emily Kapnek, plus the two main directors of the cartoon itself, Sherie Pollack and Brad Goodchild for good measure.

Okay, this is something I have to tell you, but what you are about to read is, more or less, a new take on the '90s cartoon, _Pepper Ann_. But first, a few things to clear up:

There are many contradictions to things that are seen in the backstory of the show and the show itself. (e.g: Milo Kamalani's hat is said to have been given to him by his mother or it was given to him by Nicky, as the latter found redemption for her bullying ways, one season, she's on the soccer team, another season, she's given a few weeks on the football team at Hazelnut Middle School, and so forth!) The series takes place in the 2010s, not the 1990s, as this is an Alternate Universe with the Canon in a new way. Pepper Ann's aunt, Janie, had served in Afghanistan for seven months in 2001-02... even though her husband _begged_ her not to go there. This traumatized her for a while, but she found redemption over the while. Nicky got help for her bullying ways, but that'll come back to haunt her in future chapters of the series itself! Some characters will get redemption in the backstory for this take as well as the take itself.

Most of the series happens in this AU, differently, but some of the events don't happen because there's so much dated material in the episodes, especially "The Finale," both for that reason and even if it did unleash all her fury, I think that in my honest opinion, **_the idea of a mean and hateful letter to the school was way too much._** I'm going to write a bittersweet ending for them. Even though I'm not telling you that yet, it will be a much kinder fate for her and the characters.

As said, they will be in high school. Her hyper and overbearing Cubby Buddy from the episode, _Old Best Friend_ , Brenda will be with them, though I will give her the surname "Naylor." New characters will be part of the storyline: one of them is a struggling writer in his early twenties living with his parents who sympathizes with her at times. He has slight autism, loves films, but is worried about life not to mention he's got difficulty making friends. He finds a muse within them. And he also gets friends more his age, among others. His name is **Isaac Kendrick**.

There are smartphones, laptops, social media and tablet computers, among other things. There'll be stories about them for this take.

Again, this is both an alternate version of the _Pepper Ann_ TV series and a continuation, a quasi-reboot of sorts, even though I honestly _**despise**_ the word, "reboot." Yet, the best way to put this version is a remix, moving the period of some or most of the events of the original series' events from the 1990s to the 2010s, again, completely ignoring all of the events of _The Finale,_ and the alternate version of the original series will have taken place, not in the 7th grade, but the 8th grade, because I started to ponder thinking about this scenario: Pepper Ann Pearson, Milo Kamalani, Brenda Naylor, the girl from _Old Best Friend_ , and Nicky Little being 8th graders in _Sketch 22_ , you know, the clothing style, the fun they have and how hard they work, you know, the ups and downs, and the height.

In the opening locker scene from that particular episode, _ **look carefully**_ : as a way to prove a point, it shows that the 8th graders are a bit taller than the 7th graders. You know, puberty and all that. There will be some flashback episodes showing that particular period from time to time. And in those episodes, in this version, the four will be seen as 8th graders, in height, with elements from the original and alternate clothing styles mixed with the ups and downs of maturity, done as familiar yet fresh as possible. Plus, this will be mixing the social commentary, the quirkiness, surrealist fun and humor of the show with more mature elements. By the way, I added "Naylor," as Brenda's last name in honor of British television writer, Doug Naylor, who, with fellow writer, Rob Grant, created _Red Dwarf_ , a cult science-fiction comedy television series. Plus, as she's quite wacky at times, I thought that "Naylor" was a perfect surname for her.

This will take place over three years starting in mid-to-late 2018. So you're going to see a whole lot of references to the events that have been happening in the world from the Me Too movement to the climate crisis.

And the fan stories will be told in story arcs, each one containing three to five stories told in five acts like a modern television drama.

Here it is, arc one of the fan series, named after _Station to Station_ , which was from the late rock star, David Bowie.

Later, I will write Arc Two: _Revolver,_ which will be named after the Beatles' classic album which shows a talent of musical styles, diverse sounds and lyrical content.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Ann has been dropped off by her mother at the Circle of Friends retreat, with her friends, Nicky, Milo and Brenda being dropped off as well, with Isaac Kendrick, their new friend to oversee it for a new blog... only they're in for a shocking surprise! As our heroine is baffled by her surprise, the experience of the retreat causes her to learn more about the Pearson family than she ever wanted to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Ann is the property of both Disney and Sue Rose.

**PROLOGUE**

_Pepper Ann's journal - Date: August 14th, 2018 - Time: 8:00 P.M._

_There were tons of cars on the road today. Okay, it is peculiar but you know what I mean. Oh, Fuzzy, what... oh, never mind. Mom suggested I keep a journal of my private thoughts. I'm trying to get used to this, but it's so difficult. Anyway, Mom dropped me off at the Circle of Friends. It's one of those retreats in the middle of nowhere that helps teach teenagers_ _about nature and meditation and whatnot. It had been getting good publicity... but it needs better. My friends, the overachiever, Nicky Little, the struggling artist, Milo Kamalani, and the hyperactive cheerleader,_ _my Cubby Buddy, Brenda Naylor are going to be there as well. She's doing pretty good as a cheerleader at Hazelnut High. She's weird but good. But Nicky is still annoyed that sometimes she still calls her "Mickey"... but more on that later. That was nothing compared to the fact that I was in for a shock. My mom also told me that two people were also going to be there. One of my cousins was going to be there... although she told me it was a surprise. Our new family friend, Isaac Kendrick, the boy in his early twenties, who is a struggling writer was going to be there, to report on the Circle of Friends, probably for online, though there **are** accommodation twenty minutes from that joint._

_Hmm... this is getting easier than I thought._

_My best friend, Nicky, is acting kind of strange right now. She looks like she's twitching and being tempted to hurt someone... like she did eleven years ago. She could end up a bully again, but every time, I have to calm her down. I think the Circle can help her. The same goes for Milo, as meditation could help him find his creativity again. He's blocked right now. Maybe relaxation can help him, and Brenda needs to learn the importance of relaxation._

_Anyway, about Brenda. I was friends with her years ago. She made my week at Cubby Camp a whole lot better, sort of a playmate or even a sidekick. But when she moved to Hazelnut a couple of years later, I learned the hard way that she was much crazier than I realized and we didn't have **anything** in common anymore! She became friends with Vanessa and Tessa James_ _. But in the past year, she regained her friendship with me. She just makes me think about that crazy Pinkie Pie on the fantasy cartoon, **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** that I used to watch along with that Fuzzy cartoon on Blu-Ray a lot of the time. I still watch them with my friends, i.e. the good seasons, one to three, with some from afterward including season five's satirical comment on society... **The Cutie Map**. Mom is doing better with her designs in fashion, yet she had also been blocked as of late. So when I signed up for it through her advice, I realized that maybe the lessons I'll get from this could help her. My little sister Moose is doing good in her skateboard routines. Being a big sister has its ups and downs, but she's starting to warm up to me much more often._

_To tell you the truth, in this journal, I'd thought I write about my dreams. This is a good start here: I once dreamt that my former gym teacher, Coach Duggan was asking to have support for trampoline day. I mistook it for bra support, but it was a support buddy... and I flashed myself in public. I woke up from that shocking dream, thankfully. It is funny, isn't it? Yet, I feared that it would happen in real life._ _So when the school's trampoline day happened a few weeks after my dream, just to be safe, I asked her what "support" meant in this case. She explained that it meant a support buddy. While everyone discussed the confusion, I sighed in relief. But then she gave me a question, "Why do you ask?" "It's a long story, but I just **don't** want to talk about it right now," I answered. We decided **never** to talk about it._

 _Before Brenda confided to me that we didn't have anything in common anymore, well... She called Nicky, "Mickey." If there's any answer why she called her that, she answered that it was, in her words, "way cuter." When I resumed my friendship with her, this started annoying her a bit. And then, there's my new friend, Isaac Kendrick. He's peculiar but he's cool. And by "peculiar," I mean that he doesn't know how people work at times. He's in his early twenties, has slight autism, and is quite intelligent in books, film, television, audio, etc. But he's_ _lonely, a_ _nd he's practically **afraid** of the world around him. He's not a know-it-all. He needs a lot of help... with life. Plus, to tell you the truth, the insanity of what has happened within politics over the past two years and the high-stress environment of our freshman year of high school __over the past year also_ _led to mom signing_ _me_ _up for the Circle of Friends._

_When we arrived, I saw that many people were waiting to understand that philosophy I didn't know so much about as of yet. My new boyfriend, Craig Bean came. Plus, Stewart Waldinger... Although I'm staying away from him, I think there's something odd about him, but more on that some other time... Anyway, Nicky arrived with her mom, Milo was dropped off by his dad, and Brenda by both of her parents. As I finally got inside, I saw another car that looked EXACTLY like my mom's. I raised my eyebrow, and that was when I finally saw... her. That was not anybody unimportant. It was someone who had the same hairstyle as me but wearing different clothes. My mom then walked to another woman, who looked exactly like mom, hugging that it was years since the last time she saw her. I and my friends I was getting more and more confused. Finally, she said to me, "Peppie, this is your aunt, Marie O'Shaunassy, and her daughter, Didi. She's your cousin. And... we've been keeping it a secret for years." It clicked then that it was her, the one who I thought had stolen my me-ness four years ago: Didi O'Shaunassy, the honor student at Our Lady of Walnut. I was flabbergasted. She's me... I shouldn't even write this... Oh, forget it. **SHE WAS MY COUSIN?!**_

_The tall and strange man, Isaac, wearing his T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and with a digital watch on his right wrist, was already sight-seeing before he goes to his accommodation for reporters a few miles away. The taxicab would be arriving within minutes for him. He was also shocked. "Peppie?", asked Isaac. "I don't mean to intrude on this, but WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

_"Your taxicab will arrive in minutes, so it's a long story."_

_And therefore, I told him that story. And I'm going to stop now. I'm getting ready to sleep in my dorm of the meditation retreat. I'm sleeping next to Nicky. Isaac made sure we were okay by texting one of the officials he met when he was sightseeing. But he **does **have to call his parents._

** TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. "In Support Of" is retconned as a dream she had. She asks what support means instead of completely missing the point, sparing her from so much trouble. The episode is controversial, anyway, not to mention the continuity errors about her not knowing the lingerie shop owner, Margot LeSandre, when the other episodes say that they're rivals, later friends.
> 
> By the way, this is not the first story. "New Beginnings" is the first story, but I'll re-adjust it later on as I do rewrites on the story.
> 
> And according to the introduction, most of the series happened, but this is part of an obviously AU world, as the events took place in the mid-2010s... sometime before the government went into complete chaos.
> 
> And Didi O'Shaunassy is from the episode, "Doppelganger Didi." There's more to her than you think. It was basically my idea.
> 
> The ideas about Brenda in recent years came from me, as well as her last name, Naylor. Thought it was a good name, after Doug Naylor, the British sitcom writer and co-creator/writer of the science fiction sitcom and obvious influence on _Futurama _, the show being ____Red Dwarf.
> 
> And I think since she's such a hyper girl, she would be a cheerleader.
> 
> But... more on that to come.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!!

It's obvious that I'm going to have to make some changes to my work...

I will be writing a new series, an idea I had for a while with Pepper Ann and her friends as superheroes/secret agents.

And remember, I DO NOT OWN PEPPER ANN! Obviously both Sue Rose and Disney do.

And the design for Didi O'Shaunassy is from Tumblr artist bluestar_bs. She looks like Pepper Ann after all... except for three differences: her purple shirt has a star on it, she's already in puberty more than her cousin, i.e. her chest, (sorry about that one) and her ponytail is different than Pepper Ann's.

Don't forget, the things Didi O'Shaunassy do: she dreams of being a veterinarian, cries during golf, etc. will be vital to the stories, too.

I had pondered writing it for a while but I just had problems with my writing, say, self-doubt.

But I had some ideas: there's this huge girl, Effie Shrugg, who would be ** _a whole_** ** _lot bigger_** when she gets older. She keeps explaining the "ubermensch," a.k.a. the Overman in the episode "Effie Shrugged." She almost turns Pepper Ann into a bully like her, but she leaves town after she tells her off. She is reformed in this take, having learned the error of her ways. And, I should mention this: the love of Moose and Sean will be in this story.

There will be further characterizations along the way. And not just Brenda Naylor, but also the others such as Vanessa and Tessa, Constance and Deiter, Pete Oglivy, unfortunately, referred to as "Pink-Eye Pete" (unlike the show, he got his pinkeye by accident, but don't worry, I'll find a way to make sure he's cured of it in the story and he will get sympathy and support from many of the characters), plus a whole list of characters I've worked on a year or two ago such as the teenagers in "Sketch 22" and "One of the Guys," just to name a few. Again, "Uniform, Uniformity" and "In Support Of" will be written off as bad dreams, the setting of the stories will be in the late-2010's and early-2020's, the events of the original series, actually, _most_ of them will be set during their eighth-grade year, and there will still be Isaac Kendrick, the autistic adult writer. The details I had in this will be in the new story. I will also be writing a new version of _The Circle of Friends_ to help start the new series.

Plus, I've got plans for characterizations on Craig Bean and Stewart Waldinger, as well. 

Hazelnut has a hell of a lot of mysteries about the people. Another example is the mysterious Crying Girl. The name of her is a mystery, but I think there's more to them than it meets the eye, you know what I mean?

Plus, in this take, Trinket St. Blaire, a rich girl in the series, one of the popular crowd, transfers to Lycée D'ecole, one of the elite all-girls schools in Filburt (a town where Brenda Naylor came from in the _Pepper Ann_ universe and the universe of my stories) like in "Bye Bye Trinket," but she stays there. Times change, technology changes a lot. Yet, I have ideas from that episode to reveal more that she's a _very lonely girl_. I've got some other ideas like maybe she's actually a closet science-fiction geek but she's trying to hide it, and maybe, Cissy Rooney, her friend, is only pretending to be an idiot because she's hiding a secret that she's a supergenius.

Therefore, Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, and Brenda will be part of what turns out to be the discovery of superhuman teenagers, as they discover their new powers, and try to use them for good, with help from Lydia Pearson and Isaac Kendrick, just to name a few, with the latter also chronicling the adventures, writing a whole slate of stories and screenplays.

So, I am leaving behind this, but I won't be leaving behind the things I've already written because not only am I going to do a re-write of the first two chapters of _Circle of Friends_ , but there'll be so much more to come. I will be adding more work to it, such as adding more about events in recent months, such as the George Floyd protests, the climate emergency, and the COVID-19 outbreak.

I don't have a title yet for the series, but I will write the new stories, and I might be ready with them by either late-August or early-September.

So, in the words of the people who will help us get through this, obviously, stay safe and stay strong!

P.S. I hope you aren't upset about this but again, I had some problems and delays with my writing due to self-doubt, among others.

UPDATE: 7/1/20: I think I could still resurrect this story but with a few changes, and a bit of the sci-fi/superhero thing gone. I JUST MIGHT HAVE A PLAN! Stay safe!!


	4. NEW INTRODUCTION FOR "CIRCLE OF FRIENDS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to stop writing this, but I'm starting the whole thing over, and there's going to be some changes. Please read for yourself. It's more or less rewritten. This is also in the introduction to the new version of the story.

Okay, I just thought I had let you understand what I am going to be writing.

To be safe, I will give you the basics: this is a new fanfic series based on an animated series, which had aired on both ABC's One Saturday Morning, finished on UPN's One Too, shown in repeats on Disney Channels for years, and has been circulated online, though not on Disney+, but it is gaining recognition in recent years: Pepper Ann.

It was created by Sue Rose and with the help of writers, artists and directors such as Nahnatchka Khan, Tom Warburton, Scott McGimple, David Hemmingson, Mirith J.S. Calao, Laura McCreary, Matthew Negrete, Mo Rocca, and Emily Kapnek, Sherie Pollack and Brad Goodchild, created a good series which started on September 13, 1997 and ended on November 18, 2000.

I thought I would show you a re-written version of my introduction, with some vital changes for good measure.

Anyway, there are things that I want to clear up before I start the fan stories.

Okay, this is something I have to tell you, but what you are about to read is a new take on the '90s cartoon, Pepper Ann. But first, a few things to clear up: There are many contradictions to things that are seen in the backstory of the show and the show itself. (e.g.: Milo Kamalani's hat is said to have been given to him by his mother or it was given to him by Nicky, as the latter found redemption for her bullying ways, one season, she's on the soccer team, another season, she's given a few weeks on the football team at Hazelnut Middle School, and so forth!)

The series takes place in the late-2010s and early-2020s, not the 1990s, as this is an Alternate Universe with the Canon seen in a new way.

For example, Pepper Ann's aunt, Janie, had served in Afghanistan for seven months in 2001-02... even though her husband begged her not to go there. This traumatized her for a while, but she found redemption over the while. Nicky got help for her bullying ways, but that will come back to haunt her in future chapters of the series itself! Some characters will get redemption in the backstory for this take as well as the take itself.

Most of the series happens in this AU, differently, but some of the events don't happen because there's so much dated material in the episodes, especially "The Finale," both for that reason and even if it did unleash all her fury, I think that in my honest opinion, the idea of a mean and hateful letter to the school was way too much. I am going to write a bittersweet ending for them. Even though I am not telling you that yet, it will be a much kinder fate for her and the characters.

And they will be in high school. Her hyper and overbearing Cubby Buddy from the episode, "Old Best Friend," Brenda will be with them, though I will give her the surname "Naylor." New characters will be part of the storyline: one of them is a struggling writer in his early twenties living with his parents who sympathizes with her at times. He has slight autism, loves films, but is worried about life not to mention he has got difficulty making friends. He finds a muse within them. And he also gets friends more his age, among others. His name is Isaac Kendrick. There are smartphones, laptops, social media and tablet computers, among other things.

There will probably be some stories about them for this take. Again, this is both an alternate version of the Pepper Ann TV series and a continuation, a quasi-reboot of sorts, even though I honestly despise the word, "reboot." Yet, the best way to put this version is a remix, moving the period of some or most of the events of the original series' events from the 1990s to the 2010s, again, completely ignoring all of the events of "The Finale,” and the alternate version of the original series will have taken place, not in the 7th grade, but the 8th grade, because I started to ponder thinking about this scenario: Pepper Ann Pearson, Milo Kamalani, Brenda Naylor, the girl from Old Best Friend, and Nicky Little being 8th graders in Sketch 22, you know, the clothing style, the fun they have and how hard they work, you know, the ups and downs, and the height. In the opening locker scene from that episode, look carefully: to prove a point, it shows that the 8th graders are a bit taller than the 7th graders. You know, puberty and all that.

There will be some flashback episodes showing that period from time to time. And in those episodes, in this version, the four will be 8th graders, in height, with elements from the original and alternate clothing styles mixed with the ups and downs of maturity, done as familiar yet fresh as possible.

Plus, I will be mixing the social commentary, the quirkiness, surrealist fun and humor of the show with darker and more mature elements. By the way, I added "Naylor," as Brenda's last name in honor of British television writer, Doug Naylor, who, with fellow writer, Rob Grant, created Red Dwarf, a cult science-fiction comedy television series. Plus, as she is quite wacky at times, I thought that "Naylor" was a perfect surname for her.

"Uniform, Uniformity" and "In Support Of" are retconned as dreams she had. In the case of “In Support Of,” for this case, after that dream, she asks what support means instead of completely missing the point, sparing her from so much trouble. The episode is said to be very controversial, anyway, not to mention the continuity errors about her not knowing the lingerie shop owner, Margot LeSandre, when the other episodes say that they are rivals, later friends. I will tell you about “Uniform, Uniformity,” at the end of this introduction.

Most of the series happened, but this is part of an obviously AU world, as the events took place in the mid-2010s... sometime before the government went into complete chaos. And Didi O'Shaunassy is from the episode, "Doppelganger Didi." There is more to her than you think. It was basically my idea. The ideas about Brenda in recent years came from me, as well as her last name, Naylor. Thought it was a good name, after Doug Naylor, the British sitcom writer and co-creator/writer of the science fiction sitcom and obvious influence on Futurama, the show being Red Dwarf. And I think since she is such a hyper girl, she would be a cheerleader.

The design for Didi O'Shaunassy in the fan stories came from Tumblr artist bluestar_bs, who I have heard from Twitter. She looks like Pepper Ann after all... except for three differences: her purple shirt has a star on it, she is already in puberty more than her cousin and her ponytail is different than Pepper Ann's. Do not forget, the things Didi O'Shaunassy do: she dreams of being a veterinarian, cries during golf, etc. will be vital to the stories, too.

I had pondered writing it for a while, but I just had problems with my writing, say, self-doubt.

But I had some ideas: there is this huge girl, Effie Shrugg, who would be a whole lot bigger when she gets older. She keeps explaining the "ubermensch," a.k.a. the Overman in the episode "Effie Shrugged." She almost turns Pepper Ann into a bully like her, but she leaves town after she tells her off. She is reformed in this take, having learned the error of her ways. And I should mention this: the love of Moose and Sean will be in this story. There will be further characterizations along the way. And not just Brenda Naylor, but also the others such as Vanessa and Tessa, Constance and Deiter, Pete Ogilvy, unfortunately, referred to as "Pink-Eye Pete" (unlike the show, he got his pinkeye by accident, but don't worry, I'll find a way to make sure he's cured of it in the story and he will get sympathy and support from many of the characters), plus a whole list of characters I've worked on a year or two ago such as the teenagers in "Sketch 22" and "One of the Guys," just to name a few.

Again, "Uniform, Uniformity" and "In Support Of" will be written off as bad dreams, the setting of the stories will be in the late-2010's and early-2020's, the events of the original series, actually, most of them will be set during their eighth-grade year. The details I had in this will be in the new story. I will also be writing a new version of "Circle of Friends" to help start the new series. Plus, I have got plans for characterizations on Craig Bean and Stewart Waldinger, as well.

Hazelnut has a hell of a lot of mysteries about the people. Another example is the mysterious Crying Girl. The name of her is a mystery, but I think there is more to them than it meets the eye, you know what I mean? Plus, in this take, Trinket St. Blaire, a rich girl in the series, one of the popular crowd, transfers to Lycée D'ecole, one of the elite all-girls schools in Filbert (a town where Brenda Naylor came from in the Pepper Ann universe and the universe of my stories) like in "Bye Bye Trinket," but she stays there. Times change, technology changes a lot.

Yet, I have ideas from that episode to reveal more that she is a very lonely girl. I have got some other ideas for her, and maybe, Cissy Rooney, her friend, is only pretending to be an idiot because she is hiding something.

Plus, Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, and Brenda will be part of what turns out to be the discovery of superhuman teenagers, as they discover their new powers, and try to use them for good, with help from Lydia Pearson and Isaac Kendrick, just to name a few, with the latter also chronicling the adventures, writing a whole slate of stories and screenplays. So, I am leaving behind this, but I will not be leaving behind the things I have already written, but despite some changes, there will be so much more to come. I will be adding more work to it, such as adding more about the world over the years and a sort-of magic realism. I will be writing two stories and the second one, the superhuman story will connect to the first one.

And now, I will tell you that there is a reason that the events of “Uniform, Uniformity” is a dream: in the episode, because of the uniforms, what makes them stand out are not the clothes, but their traits. That is the main reason they begin to get along, and the school becomes friendlier. Okay, in recent months, I really have started to wish they did more of that on the show, in any case, further characterizations would have been possible. It is just too good for one episode. The best thing about fanfiction is that it shows that people change. And I want to also have that element for my stories.

My influences will also include the incredible Phineas and Ferb fanfiction which was written by two great writers, KicsterAsh and Lowrider, such as Sick Streak, The Seer and Summer of Love, respectively. More influences will be revealed soon.

Get ready!


End file.
